


Me Too

by KuroBakura



Series: Xiumin-Lucy Series [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Genderqueer Kim Minseok/Xiumin, Married Couple, Out of Character, Pansexual Kim Minseok/Xiumin, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Surprises, True Love, Webcams, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Minseok and Lucy are doing a special video for their Youtube channel. And both of them have something both planned...and surprising for their fans.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Xiumin-Lucy Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086944





	Me Too

Minseok sat with his wife, Lucy in front of the webcam and their computer. The two of them run a Youtube channel together. Just for fun. It was just mostly videos of them doing dance covers to songs, doing reactions to videos and a bunch of silly and random things. Their channel also surprisingly has quite a bit of a following. For this video that they were planning on doing, This was going to be a heartfelt video that was going to either have them gain a lot of support...or may lose them some followers. Either way...it needed to be done. 

Lucy turned on the camera after they got set up. Minseok took a deep breath before he spoke to and faced the camera with a smile on his face. 

“Yeboseyo, everyone! It’s Xiumin and Lucy here with another video for you all this week!” Minseok exclaimed as he waved at the camera with Lucy. When they stopped waving, Minseok decided to get serious. 

“For this week's video, it is going to be more of something a bit more  _ personal _ than most of the videos that we have on our channel. Something that I have had on my mind for quite a long time.” Minseok started to speak. Lucy looked at him as he was talking to the camera. Minseok let out another sigh before he spoke again. He was a little nervous but he felt like doing this will help feel so much better.

“This has quite a backstory so let me explain this first before I tell you all what I was planning on telling you all. ...As a child in South Korea, homosexuality was very taboo. Or just being other than “normal” was considered taboo in South Korea. When I was in school, around 5-6 years old, I started to realize that I was different from other kids there. I liked both boy and girl stuff. Like makeup and things like that. When I first hear what gay was, that is what I thought it was but I hit my teen years...I realized quickly that I like more than just men. I also like women as well. So, for years, I thought I was bisexual. When I moved to America, I was able to be more of who I am as a person, even though I still got verbally attacked by racists and homophobes over the years. So, I was always afraid to tell people about my sexulity. I recently told Lucy about how I felt. It does not mean that I do not love her because she is my soulmate! Please, do not assume that.” MInseok said then took a moment to compose himself before he continued to explain this.

“I told Lucy that I liked men and women but I do not go by the gender of a person. I go by the personality of someone. She also asked me if I would date someone who was transgender or not just male and/or female. I said yes. Then she explained to me about another sexuality called “pansexuality”. Pansexuality is where you do not just love men and women nor go by gender. And for me, it started to make me realize that is what I have been all along. So, in a way, this is me not just coming out but more of being able to be honest with myself. So, what I am trying to say is that I am pansexual and proud to be that way. And I also realized that I am also something called genderqueer. Because sometimes, I do not exactly feel like I am totally male or female. I just feel..I feel like  _ Minseok _ .” Minseok told them but he was not finished yet.    
  
“...In all of this, I am queer and proud to be who I am. And anyone who feels like they need to talk to someone because you have people in your life that will not accept you or need someone to talk to, please do hesitate to contact us on our social media account. Me and/or Lucy. We are here and support you. Even in the toughest times, if you feel like you have no one...you will always have us on your side.” Minseok spoke to them. Lucy was smiling. She felt so proud of Minseok. But...she felt like she needed to confess something. Especially to Minseok.

“By the way, Xiumin is not the only one who is pansexual out of both of us. ..I am also pansexual, too.” Lucy said to the camera. Minseok’s eyes widened as she suddenly looked at his wife.   
  
“You are as well?! How long have you known this?” Minseok asked her, feeling shocked. Lucy nodded while smiling at him.

“Yes! I am pansexual as well. Since I was a child as well, I knew that I was different. I just never really said anything about it because even if I did, it would change the way I feel about you. I do not see gender either when it comes to the person I love. And the person I love with all my heart is you, sweetheart. You are my soulmate as well and I love you for who you are, no matter what. I know that I should have told you sooner but..I was not sure how you would feel about me being pansexual. I was not going to hide it from you either. I planned on telling you but I was not sure  _ when _ to exactly tell you.” Lucy replied and explained to him. Tears streamed down Minseok’s cheeks as he suddenly hugged her.

“Oh, Lucy! I love you so much! You never had to come out to me but I am so glad that you did! It makes me so happy! You never have to be afraid to be yourself around me.” Minseok exclaimed happily to her. For Minseok, it felt wonderful to not only have a partner who felt the same way as he does but accepts him as well. Lucy hugged him back.

“I love you so much and you never have to be afraid to be yourself around me as well, Minseok.” Lucy said back to him. She felt happy as well. The two of them sat up in their chairs once again and faced the camera. Lucy quickly leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she suddenly held one of his hands in one of her hands. MInseok gave a gummy smile as he chuckled happily. This felt wonderful for both of them. To be able to be open with not just each other but with their fans, too.

Lucy and Minseok were so very much in love with each other. And they were going to be together for the rest of their lives. 

“Well, I guess this video was definitely full of surprises! Wonderful surprises at that.” Minseok said to the camera. Lucy nodded in agreement with her husband. The two of them spent the next few minutes finishing up the video before they stopped filming the video. Lucy and Minseok looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

“How do you feel now that you have come out as pansexual and genderqueer?” Lucy asked him 

“Honestly? I feel...I feel so  _ liberated _ . Like a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.” Minseok replied to her. He suddenly held both her hands in his as they kept looking at one another.

“And I have you to thank for that. Not just in helping finding things to help me figure out who I am but...but for being so supportive, too. It is also wonderful to know and have a partner that not only understands me but does not judge me either.” Minseok added as well. 

“You are very welcome, my dear. And I am so glad to have a partner like that as well. Just like  _ you _ . And I love every, single part of you so much.” Lucy said to him. Minseok kissed the back of both of Lucy’s hands.

“And I love every, single part of you as well. By the way, do you prefer for me to call you my wife or my partner?” Minseok said back and then asked her as he suddenly thought about that. Lucy shrugged.   
  
“I do not mind being called either your wife or partner. I am fine with either one of those for when you say it. Also, what do you prefer for me or what do you want me to call you? Husband or partner?” Lucy answered and asked him the same thing. Minseok thought about it for a moment before giving her an answer.

“I do not mind being called either one as well, to be honest. I do not have a preference when it comes to what you call me.” Minseok answered her as well. Lucy nodded. She leaned forward and gave her partner a kiss on the cheek. Minseok quickly moved his head to catch her lips with his. For a minute, they kissed on the lips before either of them pulled away from each other. Both of them were so happy right now. 

Lucy got up from her chair as Minseok went to edit the video to upload it to their channel. As he edited the video, he decided that he was going to give a special message to Lucy in the description of the video. Minseok wrote out so it was ready for the video tomorrow. The message read:    
  


_ To the most amazing wife and life partner, Lucy. _

_ I want to thank you for always being there for me and loving me for who I am. I am so lucky to have someone like you in my life. I love every part of you, inside and out. All your curves, your smile and even your adorable, sweet giggles you do when you are excited and/or happy. I love everything about you. I am so excited to grow old and have so many adventures with you. Never stop being who you are because that is the way I love you. _

_ Love, hugs and a lot of kisses from your partner in crime, _

_ Xiumin/Minseok _

When Minseok finished typing out the message, He sat back in the desk chair with a smile on his face. Every word he wrote in the message, he meant that with all of his heart and soul.

“I truly love her so much.” Minseok said to himself as he looked at the screen. An hour or two later, Minseok finished editing the video and decided to wait to upload it to Youtube tomorrow morning. He got up from the chair and went to go find Lucy, who was cooking dinner for both of them. Minseok not only helped set up the table but also helped his wife cook as well. T oday went very well. For both of them. Minseok just was so glad to be able to be open with not only his wife but their Youtube channel fans as well. The only one he was worried about was...coming out to his father, who still lives in South Korea. But until then, Minseok was going to enjoy his freedom with the love of his life. And she was going to do the same with him, too.

  
  


**The End**


End file.
